Computer Brand Wiki:Policy
These are the official rules on the . All rules listed are in effect and apply to all ranks on the wiki. These are the rules that apply to the wiki, forums, and chat. Should you violate any one of these policies, we reserve the right to ban your account accordingly. If a rule here needs to be changed, discuss this with an administrator, because Computer Brand Wiki has the right to do so. All bans (not including self-requested bans) are binding until expiration or removal upon disputes. Respect all administrators and bureaucrats All decisions made by the administration team are considered final. Please do not argue with a judgment made by one of our staff members. If you feel an administrator or bureaucrat is being abusive, please contact Wikia (if the abusive user is a bureaucrat) or the administration team on the report page or message them privately. We may remove or lock threads of which the sole purpose is to publicly complain, shame, or rage about staff members. These issues should be dealt with on the report page, and not publicly on the forums. Account Security and Sharing As a user of , you are responsible for the security of your Wikia account. If another user gains access to your account by any means, you are still responsible for your account. Please make sure that your passwords are secure and that you never give them out to anyone. We recommend you use a combination of letters and numbers, both capital and lowercase, as well as any symbols in necessary. Don't use things such as sports teams, pet names, your mother's maiden name, birthplaces, favorite titles, or any other things that can make it easy for hackers to guess. To note, we do not allow the sharing of Wikia accounts used on . If your account is shared with another user and they break a rule which results in punishment, the punishment will remain on the account regardless of any claims that you weren't the person using the account. This could, in some cases, also lead to a punishment being carried over to other accounts you own if we believe it to be a case of you sockpuppeting (i. e., evading your punishment). Illegal Activity is not Permitted You must respect the Terms of Use and all international laws while using . Any content or activity featuring or encouraging illegal activity is strictly prohibited. The following things are considered violations of Wikia's Terms of Use: *Predatory behavior such as threatening or attempting to attack, kill, DDOS, or SWAT another person, as well as posting another user's dox is strictly prohibited by the Terms of Use. **Computer Brand Wiki does not permit terrorist organizations such as ISIS or Al-Qaeda to use the for any means, including recruitment. This includes things such as content related to terrorism, plotting or promoting terrorist acts, inciting violence, or celebrating recent terror attacks. *Any content or activity involving pornography, sexual intercourse, or adult services is prohibited. Conduct involving exploitation of minors will be reported to authorities via the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children. *Use of racial epithets or sexist slurs toward another user is also prohibited. Anyone who is caught posting any of the disallowed stuff above will face an immediate ban without warning, or worse: reported to Wikia staff and/or authorities. Do Not Duplicate this Site We understand that Fandom allows duplicated wikis, but it is forbidden to deliberately copy any section of this site and label it as your own, as this is harmful to Computer Brand Wiki's reputation. Examples include creating another Wikia site, copying pages from this site, and claiming the pages as your own. It also includes an attempt to impersonate this wiki by using this wiki's background, wordmark and the wiki header even by using a similar url. Any user who created a duplicate site without attributing pages will automatically result in a ban, and the duplicate site being deleted by Wikia staff. Creating Articles When creating an article, include as much text as possible and, preferably, an image. Pages that don't meet these requirements may be removed without warning for lack of content. Articles about very simple things ("House", "Deleting", etc.), subjects that are outside the wiki's scope, or do not provide viable information that doesn't already fit on existing pages are not allowed. These articles are very unnecessary as they are do not help readers or fit better on existing pages. Stick to the facts - don't create parody/comedic/nonsense/hoax articles or articles that could mislead readers. This includes content based on speculation. Children under 13 can not register People of any age can view this Wikia site, but under the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (COPPA; read more information here), children under 13 years old may not register here. This is for your own safety and ours. See here for more information about this. Advertising is not permitted Advertising other wikis on the or Forums will result in a ban from the wiki altogether. This includes sharing an IP or Website/Domain (other than that of Computer Brand Wiki) in public chat, messaging system, pages, etc. Articles about fan communities within articles are not allowed due to advertising issues and stuff like that, unless it is a cited reference. Pages should not be written in the form of advertisements. Uploading things such as screenshots for magazine/TV advertisements are allowed, though please do not break the aforementioned rule. The is not a soapbox, battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda, advertising and showcasing. Advertising your wiki name, inviting, or publicly offering any user to join your wiki is allowed in public chat, but if you spam it or annoy others with it, this will result in a mute and if an admin asks you to stop, listen to them. All wiki-related promotions, offers, announcements, etc, should be done on the ‘Advertisements’ board on the forums to avoid complaints. Announcing anything that relates to a party for wikis is allowed, though please do not break the rules of Spam & Capital Letters. Buying and Selling Wikia Accounts If you choose to buy a Wikia account from someone else (a practice that we do not recommend), please note that if you find it is banned from the wiki, it is NOT our responsibility to unban it. That account had a history before it came into your ownership, and it stays with the account. To protect the users of this network, we also do NOT allow the sale (or advertising of) Wikia accounts on the or Forums. This is because selling Wikia accounts is a commonly used avenue for scammers. Not allowing these sales is the best way for us to protect the users of our wiki. Do not Impersonate or “Pretend to be Someone” Impersonating is a serious offense on the , as we do not take this lightly. This includes getting around an already taken username (e.g. replacing the lowercase L in "Example" with an uppercase "I" which makes it "ExampIe" or using another character that resembles a standard letter like the omicron symbol in place of "o"). Any fake accounts created to deceive members will be banned. If you witness someone impersonating a moderator or admin/bureaucrat, please make a report as soon as possible. Impersonating to be staff on the forums is not allowed, please do not troll someone to think you are able to do something that you can’t. You can recognize staff members by looking at the tags on their mastheads: *Rollbacks have the ROLLBACK prefix, *Moderators have the MODERATOR prefix, *Administrators have the ADMIN prefix, *Bureaucrats have the BUREAUCRAT prefix. Do not Spam or Vandalize Anything on the Wiki Spam and vandalism is prohibited on this wiki. Usually a warning will be given, however depending on the severity of the case warnings may not be necessary for an administrator to block any suspected vandals. Please note that edits that are willfully against the consensus of other users, or considered disruptive, are not vandalism but rather good-faith edits. Mislabeling good-faith edits as vandalism is considered harmful. The minimal requirement for it to be classified as spam includes, but is not restricted to, the posting of same or similar messages consecutively, a repetitive number of times within the space of a few or more seconds. Vandalizing is any act of making any edits that damage . Messages comprising of all or a large amount of caps is also considered spam. Spam on the Forums will not be tolerated, spamming posts or threads will either get you suspended or banned from the forums. No Rude or Inappropriate Language or Content Please be mindful of others when speaking in chat or adding content, as many of our users here are young. Profane language (swearing) is not allowed. This also includes the naming of pages you create. Profane or offensive content in your masthead will not be tolerated. Use of Profane Language on the forums will cause said post/thread to either be edited to something cleaner, or for the entire post to be deleted. Using asterisks (*) or masking (using words that sound a lot like the actual word) is still profanity. This place should not be like stuff you see or hear on TV or radio where a "beep" is going to cover up a word. This also includes posting links to inappropriate content (e.g. adult content). As mentioned before, we do have young users on the wiki, and they should not be exposed to such content. Offensive Page Content Like the rest of the wiki, content which is created in pages must be appropriate for users of all ages, meaning that it should not be offensive, discriminatory or generally inappropriate in any other ways. This includes text, images, comments, etc. If a staff member finds that your page content does contain inappropriate content, they may edit your page to remove the offensive material or delete the entire page. To note, while we also allow most forms of role play in pages and chat, dating and marriage role-playing (pages that describe marriage events are allowed with fictional characters, however) are not allowed on the site due to its close links with far more inappropriate, adult forms of role play. Images that have flashing lights are not permitted, as these can cause seizures to those with photosensitive epilepsy and is harmful to others. Uploading any content in an attempt to troll another user with an irritating sound is also not permitted, as this can cause misophonic attacks to those with Tourette's Syndrome. You might not like everything on the , and some content may offend you. If you find something that breaks the Computer Brand Wiki Policy, report it. If it doesn't, click on something else. Uploading Images We are not a file-hosting service. If an image is uploaded and not integrated into a useful article soon after, we reserve the right to delete it without notice. Repeated behavior will result in the possible suspension of your account. Using our hosting for userspace images and general wiki-related images is allowed. Computer Brand Wiki is organized into pages for a reason, and visitors will have trouble finding your content if you do not add it to a page. Finally, do not publish copyrighted material without permission. For more information on this and what it means, see Computer Brand Wiki:Copyrights. When uploading images, please select the appropriate license. Abusing Multiple Accounts Abusing multiple accounts will not be tolerated. Editors may have more than one account only if all accounts used by an editor are clearly marked, though maintaining more than one account is generally discouraged regardless of the reason or identification. Conversely, each account should only be used by one person. If a group or organization wishes to edit on-wiki, each individual member that will be editing needs to create their own account. Using a sockpuppet via other accounts, identities, personalities, or presence to evade punishment such as a ban or chat mute is strictly prohibited. If you are caught doing this, your main account's ban will be extended and the sockpuppet will be permanently banned upon discovery. See our sockpuppet policy for more details. Respect All Users RAU - Respect All Users, we are all humanoids and we all like the . Please be respectful and kind to others while playing games, or even lounging in lobbies. Forum respect will be enforced, do not write something that will be considered rude, it does hurt someone’s feelings in the end. Discrimination of any kind is not tolerated and will result in a ban. We will NOT allow the following: *Racism *Sexism *Ageism *Remarks about Disabilities *Religion *Or any other kinds of Discrimination Messages may only be typed in English or Japanese because they might not speak your language. All chat rules are affecting both languages. Breaking the chat rules in different languages will still lead into punishment. As the is an English-language site, we ask that you only use the English language (American English is preferred). If you can't use and/or speak English fluently, please ask someone else to translate (via PM), or use a translator (like Google Translate, though results are not always 100% correct). It is recommended you install Grammarly in your browser, which can catch ten times as many errors as possible. This is perfect for non-English speakers trying to learn the language or if you have a learning disability (such as Down's Syndrome, dyslexia, or microcephaly). As our world is filled with different dialects and preferences, don't try to criticize other users for how they speak. Respect YouTubers We always look towards YouTubers as public figures, and we know that many of them often use the wiki, and some of them are our friends as well. Therefore, we should treat them nicely and let them play on even grounds just like any normal user. We do not ask you to stop playing with/against them but try to not discourage them from playing by constantly putting a target on YouTubers and defeating them as a guild or as a group (note that many of these people aren’t professionals). It is also worth noting that the publicity of the wiki depends on the content being streamed/uploaded by them, and constantly trying to crush them competitively as a guild will discourage them from streaming or uploading further content on the server. Aside from benefiting the network, treating the YouTuber or streamer fairly will also benefit you, as shoutouts or stream coverage can be dedicated towards you and your guild in a positive manner (win-win!). Therefore, help all of us and yourself by treating the YouTubers and streamers fairly and not try to constantly target and defeating them as a guild. Keep in mind that constant attempts to target, competitively defeat, and discourage YouTubers/streamers from playing as a guild may be reported and can result in bans and a varying amount of kudos removed from the guild, depending on the severity of the situation. Offensive Usernames and Avatars are not Permitted Avatars that are offensive or sexually explicit are not permitted on . Anyone using an avatar of such nature will be warned at first sight, but further consequences may follow if use of the avatar is continued. The following below is a list of what's allowed and not allowed for avatars: *Avatars must not contain any nudity or sexual references, meaning no fake anime girl or real photos that fall under the category of pornography. *Avatars must not contain any reference to drugs or alcohol, we do not want to advertise any product that might be offensive or inappropriate on the wiki. *Avatars must not encourage violence, racism, or any misconduct. Please keep in mind that any sign that relates to these categories are not allowed. *Photos or Selfies you find on the Internet are not allowed to be uploaded as your avatar. Meaning you cannot impersonate other people on here by posting a fake photo of “yourself”. Usernames that could be considered offensive like, sexual topics, profanity or distasteful are forbidden. If you don't follow that rule, then you will be required to rejoin with an appropriate username and the old account will be banned. Do not misuse this rule to troll on the site and break our other rules or you will be banned and you will no longer be welcome on the site. Please don't forget that we want a wiki that is family friendly. No Fighting Do not attack, harass, insult, persecute, or otherwise provoke users. That means, among other things, no fighting. Anyone caught engaging in any of these activities, regardless of their roles, will be banned automatically, as we have a 0'''-tolerance policy against abusive behavior, even if on websites not affiliated with Wikia (e.g. Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, DeviantArt, Discord). is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. Any form of hateful conduct, including directly threatening or attacking others on the basis of race, ethnicity, nationality, sexual orientation, gender, religion, age or disability, is strictly prohibited. Relating to the above, death hoaxes are forbidden. If a user retires or dies on , we need proof (such as an obituary) so that we can confirm it. Any user caught deliberately making a death hoax about another user with malicious intent will be subject to a ban that can last a few months to a year, or even permanent. Personal Information Must Be Kept Private Knowing users on the isn't always the same as knowing them in real life. The sharing of personal information (doxxing) on pages, chat, and message walls is strictly prohibited on the . This includes but is not limited to street or email addresses, school/work names, or other personal identifying information. This also includes the information of other users as well. Making arrangements to meet a user in real life is also strictly prohibited on the . The is not a dating site and should not be used to make meet-up arrangements. To protect users under 18 years of age, we also encourage users to make friends on the if they know them in real life (such as the same school or neighborhood). While we do allow fictional versions of famous real people, we do object to things like phone numbers, because real people could be currently using them. If you are using name generators, don't add email addresses for real email sites. If you're talking about the person's relationships with real people, take in mind that it could be libelous and could get you into legal trouble. This is where the Disclaimer comes in! If you see anything that violates this section, please make a report immediately, and request oversight. Don't edit anything related to the offending page(s) until it is removed from the page's history completely. No Cheating or Exploiting on the Wiki Keep in mind using hacks on Wikia is illegal. This includes: *Using any form of hacks which gives an unfair advantage against other users, such as: **Inflating edit counts **Use of spam bots **Utilizing bots to spam the chat or crash the site *Using any of the disallowed modifications found above. *Exploiting any kind of Bug or Glitch. Report all bugs relating to Wikia . Becoming an Admin Becoming an administrator is not easy. You have to have a bureaucrat of the wiki to make you one. Keep in mind there is a limit for staff. There are three bureaucrats, three admins, three moderators, and three rollbacks. If there is a position open, you can be promoted. However, you have to adhere to the following standards: #You must be active on a regular basis. #You must have at least 1,000 or more edits to qualify. #You must not be currently banned on another wiki, not including self-requested bans. If we find out you were banned on another wiki, then you will not be promoted until you resolve those bans. #You cannot qualify if you were banned more for than three times, not including self-requested bans. #You must occasionally help the wiki. This means correcting spelling mistakes, marking pages for deletion, and reverting vandalism. #You must show a sign of maturity. This means having the ability to stand up to all reports that could contain content that is potentially offensive. If you are not prepared, then you will not be promoted. #Don't be a demon butt-kicker. You have to be open-minded when creating pages. All of the same rules apply to admins and bureaucrats. However, you also have to adhere to these rules as well: #Don't ban a user who did not yet break a rule. You must be professionally trained and must not ban users for any apparent reason. #Don't delete any pages that meet the guidelines. Pages that break the Computer Brand Wiki Policy should be deleted. #Don't be cruel over the punishments you give. #Try to stay active as possible. If you are inactive for a month, you will be demoted until you return. If this happens a second time or if you are inactive for three months, you will be permanently demoted. Failing to adhere to the admin rules will result in having your adminship revoked and a serious ban. Consequences We do not expect everyone to do good here, but we admins have the big guns here. Users who violate one or more policies are subject to a ban. *'''First offense: Warning *'Second offense:' 2 week ban *'Third offense:' 1 month ban *'Fourth offense:' 3 month ban *'Fifth offense:' 6 month ban *'Sixth offense:' Permanent ban Reporting You can report users who have broken the rules at Computer Brand Wiki:Reports. When doing so, include your username, what the user did, and any notes we need to see before proceeding.